Heat
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: It's that time of year where every couple hundred years during the first full moon of july female half demons everywhere start to go through a "phase" bottom line Raven's in Heat and beast boy is gonna find that out the hard way.


**Once again I do apologize about the spacing. Anyways this my fourth BBXRAE fanfic, wow two fanfics within a couple days, I must be getting really bored XD.**

Beast boy closed his eyes, his face was now nearly covered in sweat and his heart was beating so fast it could probably be heard a mile away.

Raven continued straddling him with her arms and legs as she whispered into his ear: "Come on Beast boy you know you want to." She said

seductively nipping at his ear again. _"Oh god how do I get myself into these messes?" _He thought.

FLASHBACK:

Beast boy was hunched over on the couch with his tongue sticking out. He had been furiously playing a very intense first person shooter on his

game station for the past couple hours. Beast boy paused the game and looked at a nearby clock. It was almost 9:00 PM; it would be getting

dark in a couple minutes. Before Beast boy could return to his game Cyborg entered the room. "Yo BB Do you know where Raven is? I haven't

seen her all day." "Your not the only one dude, I haven't seen her at all lately either." Beast boy replied putting down his controller. "Maybe you

should go and find out BB I mean you ARE her boyfriend after all. That was true him and Raven had been dating for nearly two weeks now. "Yeah

maybe your right." Beast boy said agreeing with his friend as he turned off his console and left the room. "Finally, maybe now I can try out that

new game he's been hogging all day." Cyborg said turning back on the console. Meanwhile as Beast boy made his way into the hallway to

Raven's room he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. _"Oh god I hope _she's_ not dumping me." _He felt his stomach tie itself in a not as he thought

that. The walk to Raven's room seemed to take forever and once he got there he closed his eyes and knocked on the door slightly. No Response.

However, before he could even knock again Raven's door opened and Raven grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into her room as she shut

her door. This caught beast boy off guard. "Beast boy I need to tell you something." Raven said pulling down her hood. Beast boy became even

more nervous. _"Oh god here it is, she's breaking up with me." _He thought nervously. Beast boy closed his eyes waiting for the crushing lines. Raven

became annoyed at this. "Are you going to listen to me or what?" Raven asked impatiently. "Yes Rae of course you can tell me anything." "Good."

She replied back with no enthusiasm. "Beast boy…" she began looking at him directly in the eyes. "Listen there comes a time where every couple

hundred years during the first full moon of July, female half demons go through a… well… a phase." She explained, nervous on how he would react.

"A phase that could be dangerous to the people around me especially YOU beast boy." She said looking at him strictly. Beast boy's heart was

pounding even faster what could be going on now? Was her father trigon returning? Oh God he would die if that was the case. However he

decided not to ask questions and let her continue. "It only lasts for one night though but I have to be restrained and I cannot be released by any

means." "And that night is tonight." She said narrowing her eyes at Beast boy. Now the green changeling was really confused and his mind was

filled with a million different questions. _What was going on? Why did he need to restrain her? What happens if she got loose?_ These were just some

of the few questions that were going through his mind he couldn't help it; he just had to ask she was his girlfriend now after all. "I don't get it

Raven what's going on and why do I have to restrain you?" "Its- It's just a special phase we female half demons go through okay?" She asked

getting annoyed. "Well how am I going to restrain you?" beast boy asked still confused. "With these." Raven said handing him a couple of ropes.

"These are ropes from Azarath, they were used to tie up some of the prisoners there to prevent them from escaping with their powers, and

these ropes will prevent me from using my powers to escape from my restraint tonight." Raven said in a very solemn and serious tone. "Well

okay." Beast boy said taking the ropes from her. "Well what happens if you get loose?" he asked. What Beast boy saw next shocked him, a huge

blush appeared on Raven's face and Raven turned her head slightly to try and hide it. "Don't worry because that's not going to happen." Raven

said quickly trying to avoid giving an actual answer. "Now that's enough with the questions just take these and tie me to my bed with them." She

said sternly. "Well when does this "phase" even start?" beast boy asked curiously. "Once night falls, that's why you have to hurry up." She said

getting annoyed. "Alright, alright." Beast boy said obediently as he did what she said and he tied her tightly to her bed with the ropes. "Now

beast boy when I'm in this phase you don't listen to what I say, no matter how much I may scream or beg, you can't untie me, do you

understand?" "Well I- beast boy began. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Raven asked clearly losing her patience with the situation. "AH! Yes Yes! I

understand!" "Good." Raven replied. "How long am I supposed to stay in this room anyway?" Beast boy asked. Raven's eyes widened. "See

that's the thing im… im not sure." She said shame appearing on her face. "This only happens to female half demons once every couple hundred

years, so I've never gone through this before but I was informed about it when I was a young girl in Azarath by my mom." "Did she tell you what

happens if you got loose?" "No." Raven replied simply avoiding the question again as another blush crept onto her face. "Anyways just stay until

you think you have control of me and like I said don't listen to ANYTHING I saw while I'm in this phase alright?" "Yes, yes jeez you're getting like

robin." Beast boy said slightly irritated at having to be told directions twice, he wasn't a little kid he was almost 19 years old now. Raven then

closed her eyes. "I can't wait until this is over." He heard her mumble. Beast boy must have passed out because before he knew it, he opened

his eyes slowly as moonlight poured into them. He looked at the clock it was about 2:30 AM. Beast boy looked at Raven her eyes were closed

and she appeared to be asleep. _"Well she IS under control." _He thought. Beast boy then got up slowly trying not to wake her but as soon as he

got up off Raven's floor, Raven's eyes shot open. And what was the first thing she saw? Well beast boy of course with his sexy muscles and

alluring green skin. "Beast boy wait!" Raven practically moaned. Beast boy turned his head to her. "Oh ugh Rae you're awake." He said

nervously. "Of course I am!" Raven said in a voice that reminded him distinctly of her emotion Happy's. This made beast boy cringe. "Ugh… well

I'm going to get going now…" Beast boy said making his way to the door. "Beastie boo! Wait don't leave I Wuv you so much!" she exclaimed in a

sugary sweet tone that was totally unraven. Beast boy's cheeks became hot and he turned around. "Listen I'm sorry Rae but you told me not to

listen to you when you're like this." Beast boy said trying to hide the fact that he was shaking nervously. "When did I ever tell you such

nonsense?" "Ugh just a little while ago, so I'm just going to… "Beast boy wait!" "Can you take my cloak off for me? It's really hot in here." Raven

said fluttering her eyelashes like a five year old girl trying to suck up to her parents by acting cute. Beast boy gulped and his face turned red in

shock and confusion. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Beast boy said walking over to her. Beast boy leaned over her getting ready to undo her

cloak. He put his hand near her, but then drew it away quickly like he touched something hot. Finally he got a hold of the cloak and undid the

knot over Raven's neck, causing the cloak to fall off. "Thanks sweetie." Raven said looking into Beast boy's forest green eyes. _"God does he have_

_ such gorgeous eyes."_ She thought to herself. Okay the cloak's off I'm leaving now." Beast boy said trying to make his way to the door as quickly

as possible. "Wait! Beast boy, could you maybe take off my boots to? My feet are getting sweaty." She said with a huge grin on her face. "Ugh

fine but then I'm leaving, okay?" Raven closed her eyes and nodded her head as she smiled even more. Beast boy walked up to the bed and he

hesitantly removed her boots. He then threw them to the ground and quickly moved away. "Oh that feels soooo much better." Raven said

wiggling her toes and closing her eyes. "That's great now I'm leaving, I took off your cloak and boots you should be fine now." Beast boy said his

impatience rising. "Please beast boy just stay with me here I'm scared." Raven groveled making puppy dog like eyes. "Ugh fine I'll sleep on the

floor." No!" Raven practically shrieked. Beast boy's eyes widened and he stepped back a couple inches. "I mean there's plenty of room up here."

Raven said lowering her voice making her sound very seductive. "Up there wi- with you?" Beast boy stuttered. "Of course." Raven said in a

suggestive purr while licking her lips. "Fine but I'm not untying you, so you can get that idea out of your head now." Beast boy said his

expression turning stern again, upset over the fact that he gave in so easily. "I know." Raven said smiling as she broke out giggling. _"Jeez is this_

_ the same Raven I knew earlier today?" _Beast boy thought. Beast boy slowly pulled his shoes and socks off as he layed down next to Raven trying

to relax his tensed up nerves. Raven's smile grew ten times bigger and she started giggling as beast boy layed down next to her. Beast boy

closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but that was hard because Raven kept whispering in his ear. "Psst Beast boy? Beast boy?" "Uggghhh what is

it Rae? I'm trying to fall asleep." Beast boy said clearly agitated. "Do you work out? I mean those are some nice sexy muscles you got there

green boy." Raven said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Beast boy's face looked like if someone had just murdered all of his friends in front of

his eyes, so to say he was completely and utterly shocked was an understatement. "Yeah Rae, you know that, you've seen me work out many

times before." Beast boy replied slightly creeped out. "Oh Yeah." Raven replied breaking out into another giggle fest. Beast boy then closed his

eyes again. "Pssst Beast boy can you scratch my back for me?" Raven asked, that creepy huge grin never leaving her face which made her look

like a female joker. "No Rae, I've had enough of this crap now go to sleep." Beast boy said sounding harsher than he intended. "But Beastie boo!"

I can't scratch it myself; I'm tied up, well unless you want to untie me of course." "NO! You told me not to- "PLEASE! Scratch my back Garfield!"

Raven begged. Beast boy didn't respond just closed his eyes and turned his body the other direction. "Pwease Beast boy? I'll give you a kissy

wissy if you do." Raven said giggling for the millionth time that night. "No that's okay I'll just do it anyway." Beast boy said positioning his arm

under her to reach her back. "WHAT? WHY? You don't like my kisses Garfield?" Beast boy's face heated up again and he shut his eyes in

frustration. "Yes of course I do, its just I don't want to do something like that when you're like this." Beast boy replied. "Like what Gar?" Raven

asked those puppy dog like eyes returning. "Do you want me to scratch your back or not?" Beast boy asked his voice rising. "Well its kind of hard

doing it like this, why don't you unzip my leotard a little bit so you can do it on my bare back." Raven said in another low purr. "You'd better leave

me alone after this." Beast boy said slowly unzipping the leotard down a little bit exposing some of her bare back. Beast boy then removed his

gloves from both hands and placed them gently beside the bed. "Here?" Beast boy asked putting his now bare hand on her upper back. "No you

silly goose! Down lower." Raven said giggling as beast boy slowly began to rub her bare lower back with his hand. "Ooooh yes there gar." Raven

said closing her eyes and arching her back in pleasure. Raven continued to purr and coo as beast boy scratched her back gently, although much

to raven's regret beast boy pulled his hand away. "There I scratched your back now got to sleep." "Awww okay Beastie boo." Raven said in a

saddened tone. Beast boy closed his eyes yet again trying to drift off when Raven interrupted him. "Psst Beast boy?" "WHAT?!!!" Beast boy

shouted in pure anger. Raven jerked her head back like she had just been slapped. The everlasting grin completely faded from her face and she

closed her eyes as tears began to well up. "Oh fuck, Oh god!" Beast boy said panicking. "Listen Rae I'm really sorry, it's just I'm tired and- "Why

don't you love me beast boy?" "You're being so mean to me; I just want you to love me as much as I do you." Raven said sobbing. This cracked

beast boy's heart in two. "Awww Rae of course I love you, don't you ever forget that, its just I was tired and I sort of lost it." Beast boy said

placing a tender kiss on Raven's neck making Raven squeal in delight. During this moment Beast boy seemed to forget that Raven was still going

through her "phase" beast boy then wrapped his arms around Raven, making her smile and causing her to sigh dreamily. Beast boy then slowly

drifted off into sleep. However the next thing he knew someone was whispering his name. "Pssst Beast boy can you untie me so I can get a

glass of water?" Raven asked innocently. Beast boy was in such a lethargic stupor from being awoken in the middle of the night he didn't even

pay attention to what she said. "Wha? Oh sure Rae." He said as he yawned loudly with his eyes half closed. Beast boy undid the ropes that were

holding her limbs down to the bed and just like that she was free. "Yes I'm finally free!" Raven shouted in victory. That woke Beast boy up pretty

fast. "Oh fuck what did I do!?" Beast boy shouted angry and terrified at the same time. "You untied me, duh." Raven said breaking out into a

giggle AGAIN. Raven examined beast boy up and down hungrily. "And now your mine you gorgeous green hunk of man!" Raven shouted in glee.

"Now come here." Raven said holding out her arms as a very naughty smile spread over her face. "No way!" I shouldn't have even untied you! I

was so tired, I wasn't thinking!" Beast boy said yelling at himself. "You talk to much silly boy." Raven said as she pounced on him and smashed

her lips up against his. Although Beast boy enjoyed this, he knew it wasn't right, something was wrong with Raven she wasn't her normal self.

Raven pulled her lips away. "See! I knew it; you think I'm a bad kisser." Raven said her huge grin turning into a small smirk. "No Rae its jus- to

late Raven smashed her lips against his again as she thrusted her tongue into his mouth exploring all over the warm wet cavern. Beast boy

refused to kiss back; he knew this wasn't the real Raven. Raven pulled away again. "Listen beast boy, you can either enjoy this, or I'll make you

enjoy this." She said her grin becoming a wicked smirk. "Oh god." Beast boy murmured. Raven placed her lips on his again as she started

practically devouring his face with her lips and tongue. It was then that Beast boy realized that he should just kiss back, it's not like he was

hurting anybody or anything. Finally Beast boy kissed back, and he let his tongue stroke hers. Raven's eyes widened and she moaned loudly as

she closed her eyes and continued to french him. As their tongues were battling Raven ran one of her hands through his grass green hair as she

moaned even louder. Raven then pulled away and there was saliva covering both of their mouths from their sloppy heated make out session.

"God you are so fucking sexy!" Raven yelled grabbing beast boy's face and kissing him on the lips and thrusting her tongue into his mouth again.

She then pulled away and began placing kisses all over his face. Once she was done with this, she moved down to his neck and placed small

sexual kisses up and down it, she then began licking the smooth green flesh making beast boy moan. Once he did this Raven then began biting

down on his neck leaving very large love bites. The biting was painful, but pleasurable to Beast boy a very odd experience. Raven then grabbed

beast boy and wrapped her legs around his waste as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then nibbled his ear and whispered. "Fuck me

Gar please I need this." She said in practically a whisper. Her warm breathe on his ear sent shivers down his spine. "Please I need this SOOO

much Beast boy, please." Raven said her expression saddening as she begged him even more. "I- nnnn- NO! This isn't right!" Beast boy shouted

in confused rage. "Please for me?" Raven asked even adding a quivering lip for effect. _"I just can't believe this." _Beast boy thought nervously.

Beast boy closed his eyes, his face was now nearly covered in sweat and his heart was beating so fast it could probably be heard a mile away.

Raven continued straddling him with her arms and legs as she whispered into his ear: "Come on Beast boy you know you want to." She said seductively nipping at his ear again. _"Oh god how do I get myself into these messes?" _He thought.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Just give in Garfield." Raven said in another low seductive whisper. Suddenly beast boy felt something warm and wet on his ear. Oh god, it was

her tongue! "I NEED you Gar." Raven said gripping his shoulders tightly. "Fuck me please." She said placing a kiss on his ear. The repetitiveness

of this was getting on Beast boy's nerves and finally he gave in. "Fine Rae you can have me." He said forcing a smile. "Oh really? YAY!" Raven

yelled happily bouncing up and down on beast boy like a little kid. "This is going to be so so fun!" Raven exclaimed grabbing beast boy's hands as

her heart fizzed with unrestrained joy. Raven pulled him into another hot kiss before tearing the upper part of his uniform in half, making him

bare chested. Raven's eyes became even bigger as she stared at his muscular chest and abs. Raven rubbed all over it with her hands, before

eventually placing kisses all over it. She then placed her tongue on it as she licked up and down his six pack, earning a moan or two from Beast

boy. Raven even sucked and bit on his erect nipples. Raven then grabbed at his belt and undid that and threw it across the room as she grabbed

and tore the lower part of his uniform in half leaving beast boy in only his purple boxers which were covered in several different animal designs.

Raven saw the huge bulge beneath his boxers and her mouth practically watered. "Ooooh Beast boy did I make you excited?" she asked

teasingly as she ran her hand over the bulge and gripped it from beneath the boxers. Beast boy then let out a long throaty moan that surprised

both him and Raven. "Wow Beast boy you must want me really bad." Raven said as she smiled and removed her leotard leaving her only in her

bra and underwear. Beast boy could see the huge wet mark on the front of her panties and he could practically smell her juices. Raven then

pounced on Beast boy again and was about to go for the main prize in his pants when beast boy stopped her. "Wait Rae, I want to pleasure you

to." He said with a hot grin. Raven beamed and squealed in delight as Beast boy reached around and undid her bra exposing her breasts. Beast

boy grabbed both of them in his hands as he slowly ran his tongue over one of the erect nipples. "Oh Beeeeeeeeast boy." Raven moaned. "Don't

stop." Raven said both commanding and begging at the same time. Beast boy obeyed and he sucked and nibbled on her breasts as he stroked

and massaged her now completely soaked clit from beneath her underwear. Beast boy then pulled her panties off and threw them to the side of

the bed. Beast boy then buried his face in her pussy as he licked, sucked, and bit for all he was worth. "Oh GOD BEAST BOY!" Raven moaned

arching her back with the overwhelming pleasure that was enveloping her body. Beast boy continued licking up her juices as he ran his tongue

slowly over the opening of her womanhood. "It's not nice to tease me Gar." Raven said smiling so huge that it looked like her face would crack if

she smiled any bigger. "I know babe." Beast boy said looking up at her with a huge smirk. Raven's heart fluttered and she sighed dreamily at him

calling her that. Raven had enough of this and decided to return the favor, she grabbed beast boy and tore off his boxers. Exposing his pulsing

member that was covered in pre cum and ready for her. Raven then reached down and began to stroke his shaft with one hand while she

massaged and fondled his testicles with the other. "Do you like the way I handle you?" Raven asked continuing to pleasure beast boy's genitals.

"Ahh yes." Beast boy screeched in pleasure as he began thrusting his cock into Raven's hand as his moans became even louder. Raven then

pulled her hand away and let her mouth engulf his cock. Beast boy moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth enveloping his member, her mouth

seemed perfect for him and she took even more of him in as she started sucking as hard as she could. She bobbed her head up and down and

even ran her tongue over the small opening of his penis. This made beast boy throw back his head and close his eyes as he grabbed his hair and

moaned in longing. Beast boy's cock was now flavoring Raven's mouth with his delicious pre ejaculatory fluids and Raven made moaning sounds

as she started sucking him off even faster. Beast boy could feel his climax coming up but Raven pulled away. "I'm sorry Gar, but I can't wait any

longer, I need you inside of me." She said licking his precum of off her lips. "I need you now to Raven." beast boy said as he grabbed her and

pinned her to the bed. "Take me Gar." Raven said closing her eyes and breathing heavy. "Ready to have a really wild time?" Beast boy asked

looking her in the eyes. "OH YES GAR!" Raven said throwing her head back in delight. Finally beast boy thrusted into her breaking her hymen, and

he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Oh Gar, come on go faster please!" Raven yelled doing nothing to hide the lust that was roaring

through her system. By this point sweat was pouring down beast boy's face and he began thrusting even faster. "Yeah beast boy that's it, fuck

my pussy oh!"She yelled. Beast boy was getting worried one of the other titans might wake up and hear this. God how awkward would that be?

Beast boy continued his thrusts until he eventually hit her g spot which sent her over the edge. "OH GAR, OH GARFIELD!" Raven grabbed her hair

and screamed his name. Beast boy then closed his eyes as he shot his seed into her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into his body and he

started to see spots. This was the greatest orgasm he had ever experienced. Now granted beast boy and Raven had never had sex before, but

beast boy had masturbated plenty of times before, (he was a teenage male after all) but those orgasms didn't even come CLOSE to the one he

just experienced. Beast boy remained in her for awhile breathing heavily as sweat dripped off his chest. "Oh Raven, I love you so much." Beast

boy said resting his head in between her breasts. "Oh Beast boy I love you to!" Raven said stroking his grass green hair with her hand lovingly.

Beast boy and Raven then finally fell asleep, happy and in each other's arms. The next morning beast boy was awoken by a loud scream. Beast

boy's head flew up and he looked around Raven's room. Raven was out of bed and she had a blanket wrapped around her still naked body.

"BEASTBOY! WHAT DID YOU DO?" She asked in a very panicked voice. "What do you mean?" Beast boy asked stupidly. "You weren't supposed to

untie me!" didn't you listen to anything I told you awhile back?" It was an accident Rae I was half asleep and I wasn't paying attention." "Well

then you should have just grabbed me and tied me back up what I did wasn't right!" "Why what's the big deal?" Beast boy asked dumbfounded.

"Because! I was… I was… Raven's mind tried to search for the correct word. "I was in heat!" she blurted out, pink now coloring her cheeks.

"During this "phase" female half demons lose control of their hormones and it makes them want to fuck the guy closest to them. Beast boy

frowned, he felt oddly disappointed at hearing this. "Wait you mean, you only had sex with me because I was the closest guy?" beast boy asked

hurt. "Well…" Raven said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "It can also make you want to have intercourse with a guy that you care deeply

about." Raven said red staining her cheeks once again. "I care deeply about you to Raven." Beast boy said his smile returning full force. "You

do?" "Yeah Rae I wouldn't have gotten together with you if I didn't." Raven smiled realizing he was right. "So, you're not mad?" Raven asked

looking up at him apprehensively. Beast boy laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" He looked at Raven like she had just grown two extra heads.

"Well, I mean after what I did to you, this is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, I thought it would creep you out. Raven said looking

down nervously. "No way Rae it was awesome." Beast boy chuckled. "Really?" Raven asked with pure shock on her face. "Yeah I mean It WAS

very creepy at first, but then it was like a dream come true." "Besides," Beast boy added "it really turns me on when you get all naughty like

that." "Really?" Raven asked a sly smile coming over her face. "Well maybe I should do that more often then." Raven said walking back to the bed and pulling him under the covers. Beast boy then knew he was in for another crazy ride.

**The end, Hope you enjoyed, not to sound like a broken record but please R and R it really means a lot thanks **


End file.
